1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a displayable figure and more particularly to a shaking inflatable figure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Inflatable figures are entertaining and displayable, are hollow and have air chambers therein. While being inflated, inflatable figures are expanded in volume into a fixed form for the purposes of entertainment, advertisement and decoration. After being deflated, inflatable figures can be folded flat and stored in a compact bag for easy storage. In view of the foregoing advantages and operational flexibility, inflatable figures may be proclaimed as one type of most popular inflatable toys. However, conventional inflatable figures can be only statically exhibited and easily become stereotypical in terms of visual reception. Therefore, toy industry is constantly conceiving how to improve the design of inflatable figures by providing satisfactory entertaining and animated effect through added motion of the inflatable figures.